PRETEND
by bluerissing
Summary: /"Ayo kita berpura-pura sebagai sepasang kekasih!"/"apa yang terjadi denganku?ini hanya pura- pura! Jangan terbawa perasaan!"/"aku tidak kuat lagi! Kita akhiri saja permainan dendammu ini!"/ KyuHyuk/ HaeHyuk/ KyuMin/ HaeMin
1. Chapter 1

Title: PRETEND  
Pairing: KyuHyuk, HaeHyuk, Kyumin, HaeMin  
cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae (yeoja), Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin (yeoja).  
Genre: Drama, Romance, Comedy gaje,dll  
Rate: T semi M (buat jaga2 haha)  
Warning: GS

*enjoy~*

"aku minta putus!" seorang namja dengan angkuhnya berdiri dihadapan seorang yeoja sambil menyelipkan telapak tanganya didalam saku celana miliknya.

"wa, waeyo Ha...hae-ah~?" tanya seorang yeoja manis bersurai cokelat gelap, yang terurai indah hingga punggungnya- itu lirih, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar sekarang ini dari seorang namja yang notabenenya adalah kekasih dari yeoja itu... Lebih tepatnya mantan kekasih.

"karena aku sudah bosan  
denganmu! Mulai sekarang kita  
sudah bukan apa-apa lagi,  
selamat tinggal!" tanpa banyak bicara, namja itu segera membalikan tubuhnya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan yeoja yang masih tetap pada tempatnya berdiri-meninggalkan yeoja itu sendirian dengan keadaan shock.

SUMMARY

/"Ayo kita berpura-pura sebagai sepasang kekasih!"/"apa yang terjadi denganku?ini hanya pura-pura! Jangan terbawa perasaan!"/"aku tidak kuat lagi! Kita akhiri saja permainan dendammu ini!"/

Seorang yeoja berparas manis dan polos, sedang duduk disebuah cafe yang sering ia kunjungi setelah ia pulang dari sekolahnya. Sorot matanya sendu saat ini, terlihat jelas dari air mata yang masih tertahan di sudut matanya.

Ia terduduk dimeja yang berada dihalaman cafe, sebuah payung besar yang menyambung erat pada meja seakan setia melindungi yeoja itu dari teriknya sinar matahari dimusim panas tahun ini. Perlahan tangan mungilnya menyambar segelas jus strawberry yang pelayan letakan diatas mejanya tadi, lalu menyeruput minuman favoritnya itu dengan sedotan yang bertender didalam gelas itu seraya mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"SRUUPPPPUUTTTTTT... Hah~ hari ini tumben sekali cafe langgananku ramai.." gumam yeoja itu-masih dengan sedotan minuman yang bersandar(?) pada bibir plumpnya. Yeoja manis itu-Lee Hyukjae-itulah nama dari yeoja yang saat ini hanya menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan kosong, seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"bagaimana ini bisa terjadi padaku?~" akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar juga dari bibir manis Hyukjae. Sepertinya memang dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya. Ia terlihat sedang berusaha menahan air matanya yang sudah dipenghujung sudut matanya. Hyukja kemudian menyeruput kembali minumannya.

Tanpa ia duga, tiba-tiba seorang namja dengan wajah mengkerut, keriput(?) terduduk dihadapanya dengan kasar, hingga membuat Hyukjae terkejut melihat namja yang saat ini duduk di hadapanya.

"Sial! Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan itu padaku?! Berani sekali dia mencampakanku!" Gerutu namja itu seraya menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya. Ia terlihat sangat kesal karena suatu hal yang tidak diketahui yeoja yang ada dihadapannya-lebih tepatnya, dia bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan sosok yeoja yang duduk disebrangnya.

"dicampakan?" Gumaman yeoja itu-masih dengan sedotan minuman yang diapit oleh kedua belah bibirnya, membuat namja yang berada di hadapan yeoja itu menyadari keberadaan Hyukjae.  
Tatapn mereka saling bertemu. "Dicampakan?" lanjut Hyukjae. Membuat nama yang ada di hadapanya mengerutkan dahinya-penuh tanya.

"mwo?!" tanya namja itu bingung. Sontak namja itu membelalakan matanya, ketika melihat yeoja yang ada dihadapanya mulai memanyunkan bibirnya dengan sedotan minuman yang setia berada dibibir plump Hyukjae. Kemudian mulai terdengar isakan yang tertahan didada yeoja itu.

"a, ada apa? Kenapa?" Namja itu mulai menjauhkan tanganya dari dagunya, lalu menatap yeoja dihadapanya dengan tatapan panik. Namja itu mulai menyadari sesuatu yang sebentar lagi akan mengalir keluar dari sudut mata yeoja-Hyukjae itu.

"Hiks.!" akhirnya isakan itu lolos juga dari bibir Hyukjae. Membua namja yang ada dihadapanya sejak tadi, semakin kebingungan dan panik.

"waeyo eoh? Gwa.. Gwaenchanayo a.. Agashii?" Namja itu mulai salah tingkah dan segera meraih lengan yeoja itu,ketika butiran airmata mengalir deras membasahi pipi mulus Hyukjae.

"wa, waeyo? U.. Uljimayo agashii... Aigo..." Pekik namja itu. Tanganya masih setia menggenggam lengan yeoja itu yang masih setia memegang gelas minuman favoritnya. Ia terus terisak seraya menyeruput minumanya-lagi.

Namja itu tercengang melihat tingkah aneh yeoja yang ada dihadapanya.

'hah? Sempet-sempetnya dia meminum minuman itu disaat dia menangis?'-Batin namja itu.

"Hiks~Hae~umm... Hae-ah~... Waeyo? KENAPA KAU MENCAMPAKANKU? HUWAAAA hiks hiks HWUAAAAA JAHAT! Kau~ JAHAAATT" Hyukjae akhirnya tidak bisa menahan emosinya yang sudah meluap hingga mencapai pada titik rasa sakit di hatinya.

Ia menjerit tak karuan, hingga membuat namja yang berada dihadapan yeoja itu terpelongo dengan tidak elitnya...  
Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahi namja itu, ia merasakan sesuatu yg tidak mengenakan dari belakang punggungnya.

'gawat' batin namja itu.

"he, hei.. Bisakah kau di, diam? Kenapa tiba-tiba mena, menangis?" ucap namja itu ketika merasakan hawa yang tidak mengenakan dari balik punggungnya-seakan-akan ada yang menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"hiks... Hiks.. Kau jahat Hae~ kau jahat sekali.. Uuuhh~" ucap yeoja-Hyukjae lirih. ia pun menaruh minumannya diatas meja, lalu membiarkan tangannya mengusap airmata yang membasahi pipinya.

"ya~ berhentilah menangis~ aigo, jangan buat aku terlihat seperti namja yang sedang mencampakanmu! Hei, uljimaaaa!" pekik namja itu meski dengan nada hampir berbisik kepada yeoja yang sedang menangis di hadapannya. Ia melepas tangannya dari lengan yeoja itu.

ia tampak gelisah dan semakin gelisah, ketika samar-samar dia mendengar suara dari pengunjung cafe yang berada dibelakangnya.

"oh, jadi namja itu namanya hae?"

"dia mencampakan yeoja itu eoh? Pantas saja yeoja itu menangis."

"namja yang bernama Hae itu jahat sekali ya? Kasihan, seandainya aku yang jadi namjachingu yeoja itu.. Aku tidak akan mencampakanya"

aigo, benar-benar kesalahan besar! Mereka sudah salah paham kepada namja berambut ikal itu.  
Mendengar celotehan-celotehan yang tidak menyenangkan itu, namja itu segera menoleh ke arah belakang punggungnya dan mencoba untuk menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi.

"aniyo~! Aku bukan Hae seperti yang kalian dengar, sungguh aku bukan namja yang yeoja ini ucapkan tadi!" jelasnya, tetapi semua terasa sia-sia. Semua pengunjung cafe itu tetap menatap namja itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Omo! Aku bisa gila kalau berada disini terus!-batin namja itu.

"YA! ULJIMA!" tanpa pikir panjang namja itu menoleh kearah yeoja itu lagi, lalu membentak yeoja itu hingga membuat yeoja dihadapanya terkejut setengah mati. Yeoja itu mendongakan wajahnya dan menatap bingung namja yang berada didepannya.

Setelah tidak ada isakan lagi dari mulut yeoja dihadapanya, segera namja itu meraih pergelangan tangan yeoja itu, lalu menarik dan menyeretnya kesuatu tempat.

"aissh! Memalukan! Hari ini benar-benar sangat memalukan! Sungguh, mungkin hanya aku yang dipermalukan oleh dua yeoja sekaligus selama 1 hari ini!" grutu namja itu, masih dengan menarik pergelangan tangan yeoja yang menangis tadi- entah kemana dia akan membawa yeoja itu.

flashback on

"jadi begini kelakuanmu? Aku telah dibodohi oleh yeoja sepertimu? Damn! Brapa lama kau telah berselingkuh dengan namja itu!" seorang namja dengan garangnya menatap seorang yeoja yang tak lain adalah yeojachingunya.. Yang sebentar lagi pasti akan menjadi MANTAN yeojachingu dari namja berambut ikal itu.

"aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi, aku mencintai namja itu sekarang! Jadi mari kita akhiri hubungan ini, lagi pula namja itu jauh lebih baik darimu!" ucap yeoja berwajah aegyeo itu dengan tatapan dingin. Cukup sudah! Namja yang berada di hadapanya benar-benar terlihat marah dan tampak mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Tentu saja dia marah, bagaimana tidak? Yeojachingunya telah berselingkuh dengan namja lain, lalu dicampakan begitu saja! Dan sekarang dia malah dibanding-bandingkan dengan namja sialan yang bahkan dia tidak tahu siapa itu.

"YA! SUNGMINIE.. KAAAU..!"

Flashback off

akhirnya namja itu menghentikan langkahnya, dan segera menghempaskan genggaman tanganya dari pergelangan yeoja yang telah mempermalukanya dicafe tadi..

Namja itu segera berbalik dan menatap yeoja yang berada dibelakangnya dengan intens. Masih tampak jelas bekas jejak airmata di pipi tirus yeoja itu.

"Siapa namamu? Tiba-tiba menangis dan membuatku dipandang dengan tatapan curiga oleh para pengunjung dicafe tadi?!" ucap namja itu dingin. sambil terus menatap kedua iris kehitaman yeoja itu, yang masih terlihat jelas bendungan airmata dipelupuk matanya.  
"mi,mianhae.. Na, naneun Lee Hyukjae imnida.. Jeongmal mianhae, tadi aku menangis saat kau sedang duduk dimeja yang sama denganku.. Aku tidak bisa menahan kesedihanku.. Ka, karena aku.. Baru saja dicampakan oleh kekasihku." kini tampak jelas airmata kembali mengalir membasahi pipi yeoja itu yang baru namja itu kenal bernama Lee Hyukjae.

Namja itu menghela nafas berat, sebentar ia mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah yang lain. Lalu kembali menatap yeoja yang terlihat sangat rapuh itu.

"kenapa bisa kebetulan seperti itu? Aku juga baru saja dicampakan oleh kekasihku.. Hah, aneh sekali seorang namja yang malah dicampakan oleh seorang yeoja.."kata namja itu seraya tersenyum miris. Hyukjae yang mendengar itu hanya tercengang, lalu segera menghapus jejak airmata yang mengalir dipipinya sejak tadi.

"jinjja?Kau juga dicampakan?"

tbc OR END?

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Title: PRETEND  
Author: Riana Trie Edge  
Pairing: KyuHyuk, HaeHyuk,  
Kyumin, HaeMin  
cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae  
(yeoja), Lee Donghae, Lee  
Sungmin (yeoja).  
Genre: Drama, Romance, Comedy  
gaje,dll  
Rate: T+

***enjoy~***  
.

.

.

SUMMARY  
/"Ayo kita berpura-pura sebagai  
sepasang kekasih!"/"apa yang  
terjadi denganku?ini hanya pura-  
pura! Jangan terbawa  
perasaan!"/"aku tidak kuat lagi!  
Kita akhiri saja permainan  
dendammu ini!"/

.

.

.

***  
.

.

.

"Eeengh~ Si-Singkirkan wajahmu dari... Leherku Hae!" Ucap seorang Yeoja disela-sela desahannya. Tampak jelas yeoja berwajah aegyeo itu sedang berusaha untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari pelukan sang namja yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Hmmm~" Namja itu tidak bergeming. Ia tetap sibuk dengan kegiatan 'memberikan tanda pada barang miliknya' dileher jenjang yeoja aegyeo itu.

"Hae-ah! Hentikan~ kita inikan masih di area sekolah!" Sepertinya yeoja ini sangat hebat dalam menahan dirinya untuk menerima kenikmatan yang diberikan namja itu-yang kini sudah resmi sebagai kekasihnya tanpa tersembunyi lagi. Buktinya sekarang yeoja aegyeo itu mendorong wajah kekasihnya itu, agar menjauh dari lehernya. Namja yang bernama Donghae itu hanya mendengus kesal menerima perlakuan sayang dari selingkuhanya-yang kini sudah resmi menjadi yeojachingu 'nyata'nya.

"Wae chagi? Kau tidak suka menerima perlakuan sayangku eoh?" Donghae merajuk kepada kekasihnya dengan tatapan sendu. Membuat yeoja di hadapanya memutar bola matanya malas.  
"Bukan begitu pervert! Tapi bisakan kau tidak melakukan itu di area sekolah? Kau menyebalkan!" ucap yeoja itu seraya melemparkan deathglarenya kearah Donghae. Donghae terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu yeojachingunya yang aegyeo itu.

"Sungmin-ah~ Neomu yeppoyo~ jangan memberikan tatapan seperti itu jika kau tidak mau aku 'makan' bulat-bulat disini~". Ucap Donghae seraya mencubit kedua pipi tembem milik yeoja yang bernama Sungmin itu.

"YA! Prhevhuet! Othuakmfu buenar-benuar wharus dichuci duenguan buayecline ne~" Kata Sungmin susah payah karena pipinya dicubit oleh kekasihnya, hingga menyebabkan ia kesulitan berbicara. Donghae segera melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Sungmin, ia pun segera mencium bibir manis Sungmin dan itu hanya sebuah kecupan singkat darinya. Lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah kekasihkan.

"Aku tak menyangka kau mengatakan aku jauh lebih baik dari namjachingumu itu" Ucap Donghae membuka pembicaraan. ia segera meraih pergelangan tangan Sungmin,lalu mengajak kekasihnya berjalan menuju parkiran mobil yang terletak dibelakang halaman sekolah.

Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan Donghae hanya mendengus kesal.  
"Dia bukan Namjachinguku lagi! Bisakah kau tidak menyebutnya namjachinguku?!" Sungmin segera mempoutkan bibirnya imut, dan itu membuat Donghae benar-benar ingin melumat bibir plum milik Sungmin.

"Ah chagi~ mianhaeyo hm?~ Aku senang akhirnya kita sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih tanpa harus disembunyikan lagi.." Donghae semakin erat menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Sungminpun segera melingkarkan lengannya yang lain kelengan kokoh milik kekasihnya.

"Aah, akhirnya aku tid

ak perlu iri lagi kepada mantan yeojachingumu.. Karena sekarang aku lah yang memilikmu~" ucap Sungmin seraya menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Donghae. Tanpa Sungmin sadari, wajah tampan yang menyenangkan dari Donghae berlahan memudar. Tampak jelas raut wajah bersalah dari mimik halus miliknya.

"Hyukie..~"

.

.

.

Ditempat lain, disebuah taman yang tak jauh dari cafe itu. Terlihat jelas seorang yeoja sedang menatap seorang namja dihadapanya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Jinjja kau juga dicampakkan oleh kekasihmu?!" Pekik yeoja itu yang tak lain adalah Lee Hyukjae. Kini namja yang dihadapanya hanya memutar bola matanya malas menganggapi pertanyaan konyol dari Hyukjae.

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya lagi padamu? Apa ucapanku tadi belum jelas juga eoh?!" Sahut namja itu jengah. Hyukjae yang mendapat tatapan kejam dari sang namja, sontak memundurkan langkahnya guna menjauhi namja menyeramkan yang membuatnya ketakutan.

Perlahan tapi pasti, namja itu mulai menyadari sesuatu dari penampilan yeoja yang sedang menjauhinya saat ini..

"Kau...! Kau sepertinya sekolah ditempat yang sama denganku... Terlihat dari seragam yang kau kenakan, kau pasti sunbaeku.." Ucap namja itu. Ia terus menatap Hyukjae dari atas sampai bawah kaki, membuat Hyukjae merasa risih dipandangi seperti itu.

"Ji, jinjjayo? Ja, jadi maksudmu kita satu sekolah?" Tanya Hyukjae terbata. Yang ditanya hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau hubaeku? Si-siapa namamu?" Tanya Hyukjae lagi. Dan itu membuat namja di hadapanya, mulai menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum lembut kepada Hyukjae.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Flashback

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyukkie! Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap akan mencintaimu! Meskipun kau tidak mencintaiku, aku tetap akan mengejarmu hingga kau menjadi milikku! Jadi, mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?!" Sejenak suasana menjadi sunyi, setelah seorang namja telah mengutarakan isi hatinya kepada seorang yeoja manis-ya, dia adalah Lee Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tertegun dan tak mampu berkata-kata, ia masih menatap lekat iris kehitaman pekat milik namja yang sedang mengunci tubuhnya-terperangkap di kedua lengan namja itu, dan dengan tembok yang telah menghalangi aksi mundurnya tadi-guna menghindari tatapan intens dari namja ini.

Mulai jenuh dengan tingkah Hyukjae yang hanya diam saja, namja yang bernama Lee Donghae itu segera meraih bahu Hyukjae dan menghamburkan tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukanya. Membuat si empunya tubuh, membelalakan matanya tanda tak percaya dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

Aku tidak bermimpikan? Do-donghae mencintaiku.? Ja-jadi selama ini aku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan eoh?-bathin Hyukjae. Perlahan ia merasakan tubuhnya semakin erat dipeluk oleh Donghae, membuat ia harus mendongakan kepalanya dan bersandar di pundak namja itu.

"Sekarang katakan padaku... Apa kau mencintaiku Hyukkie? Kau tahu? Aku sudah memendam rasa cintaku ini sejak pertama kalinya aku mengenalmu saat orientasi sekolah.." Donghae semakin erat memeluk tubuh ramping Hyukjae. tangan kanannya tak tinggal diam, segera Donghae mengangkat tangan kanannya kearah punggung Hyukjae. Lalu mengelus-elus punggung yeoja itu dengan lembut.

"Hyukkie~ apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Donghae lagi. Perlahan sebuah isakan lolos terdengar memasuki telinga Donghae, sontak saja dia segera melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Hyukjae.

"Hiks... Hiks..." Hyukjae terisak, tampak jelas bulir-bulir airmata mengalir membasahi pipi tirusnya. Membuat Donghae panik dan salah tingkah.

"Hyuk-Hyukkie! U-uljimayo~ Kenapa kau menangis eoh? Apa aku terlalu memaksamu? Mianhae kalau aku..." Ucap Donghae seraya menghapus airmata dipipi Hyukjae, namun kata-katanya langsung dipotong begitu saja oleh yeoja yang berada dihadapannya.

"N-nado~ Nado Donghae-ah~ hiks... Nado saranghae~" Sahut Hyukjae disela-sela isakannya. Donghae tercengang mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Hyukjae- yeoja yang telah merenggut hatinya selama 6bulan terakhir.

Donghae kembali memeluk tubuh Hyukjae, lalu membenamkan wajahnya diceluk leher Hyukjae-mencoba merasakan aroma manis yang terkuar dari tubuh yeoja yang ia cintai.

"Gomawoyo Hyukkie-ah, gomawo karena membalas perasaanku... Saranghae~ jadi, sekarang kita sudah resmi sebagai sepasang kekasihkan?" ucap Donghae seraya mengeratkan pelukanya. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk, lalu membalas pelukan Donghae dengan erat.

Flashback off

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Donghae pabo... Kau yang mulai, kau juga yang mengakhirinya... Kau yang seketika membuatku seakan terbang kelangit, kau juga yang dengan mudahnya menjatuhkanku dengan keras ke tanah... Jinjja, kau namja pabo~" gumam seorang yeoja manis, bersurai panjang ikal kecoklatan.

Matanya kini menerawang jauh memandangi langit cerah, menikmati hembusan angin lembut yang mengenai sekujur tubuhnya. Tidak ada tempat setenang ini-kecuali sebuah pohon besar yang berada tepat dibelakang halaman sekolah.

Tempat favorit Hyukjae dan Donghae, saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Kaulah yang pabo.. Yeoja pabo..." mendengar ucapan tajam itu, Hyukjae segera melemparkan deathglarenya kearah seorang namja yang berada disampingnya. Membuat namja yang ada disampingnya kebingungan menganggapi arti tatapan dari Hyukjae.

"Jangan menggodaku dengan tatapan seperti itu! Sungmin jauh lebih manis dari pada dirimu." ucap namja itu datar. Hyukjae hanya mendengus kesal.

"Siapa yang menggodamu eoh?! Kau yang pabo! Namja pabo yang selalu menyebutkan nama mantan yeojachingunya yang telah mencampakanya! Kau sangat pabo Kyu!" Kata Hyukjae kesal. Ya... Namja yang berada disampingnya saat ini, dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Namja yang sudah satu minggu terakhir dikenalnya, dan tanpa disadari menjalin pertemanan dengannya.

"Ya! Kau berisik sekali eoh?! Pantas saja kau dicampakan kekasihmu! Kau yeoja cerewet!" Sahut Kyuhyun tajam. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Hyukjae segera memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan keras. Membuat sang empunya kepala meringis kesakitan.

"Bisakan kau jaga ucapanmu eoh?! Aku tidak menyangka kau semenyebalkan ini Kyu! Aku tidak cerewet! Dan dia tidak mencampakanku karena aku cerewet!" pekik Hyukjae seraya memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun. Hening...

"Lalu.. Karena apa?"

Lalu... Karena apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi diantara mereka. Hyukjae terdiam sesaat, dan tetap mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Kyuhyun.

Merasa jengah didiami seperti itu, sontak Kyuhyun meraih bahu Hyukjae dan menariknya agar yeoja itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar pertanyaanku eoh? Aku tanya padamu kenapa dia mencampakanmu?!" Kyuhyun kembali mengulang pertanyaanya kepada Hyukjae yang telah menoleh kearahnya-meski dengan kepala menunduk.

Entah ada apa dengan Kyuhyun, dia benar-benar membuat Hyukjae kembali mengingat kejadian kelam tempo hari dengan mantan namjachingunya- Lee Donghae.

'Aku sudah tahu Hyukjae... Bahkan aku baru mengetahuinya dari teman-teman yang 1 club denganku ... Apa kau tahu Hyukjae?' Batin Kyuhyun. Apa maksudnya?

"Hei.." Kyu mencoba memanggil Hyukjae yang masih menundukan kepalanya. Meski tidak begitu jelas, tapi Kyuhyun masih bisa melihat butiran airmata yang mengalir membasahi pipi tirus Hyukjae.

"Dia... Dia bi-lang.. Kalau... Kalau dia sudah bosan... Pada-padaku..." Dengan susah payah akhirnya Hyukjae menjawab pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan padanya-masih dengan wajah menunduk. Kyuhyun terdiam, ia kembali teringat akan kejadian saat dia di ruang club kemarin.

.

.

.

***  
.

.

.

**Flashback on**  
.

.

.

Tidak ada kegiatan sama sekali, karena Park songsenim yang akan membimbing club paduan suara berhalangan hadir. Sehingga para siswa dan siswi yang mengikuti club itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal, kemudian mereka perlahan keluar meninggalkan ruang club-Begitu juga yang akan dilakukan oleh seorang namja tampan bersurai ikal, ia segera membereskan barangnya kedalam tas ranselnya.

"Jinjja?" Pekikan seseorang sontak membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatanya yang akan memasukan PSPnya kedalam tas ranselnya.

"Ne! Kemarin aku melihat mereka sedang bercumbu! Le.. Lee Donghae, ketua club dance itu sedang menciumi leher Lee Sungmin!" Sahut seseorang itu menganggapi keterkejutan temanya tadi.

"Hah? Lee Sungmin yang satu club dengan kitakan?! Bukanya dia yeojachingunya Cho Kyuhyun ketua club paduan suara kita? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya temanya lagi.

"Ku dengar mereka berselingkuh, kau tahukan kalau ketua dance itu juga memiliki yeojachingu? Mereka menjalin hubungan diam-diam, dan akhirnya dengan kesepakatan bersama.. Mereka memutuskan hubungan mereka dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing!" jelas temanya lagi panjang lebar.

"JINJJA?!"Pekik temanya lagi.

"Berhenti berteriak pabo! Aku saja kaget pas mendengar brita itu, aku jadi merasa kasihan dengan ketua club kita dan mantan yeojachingunya ketua dance itu.."

"Apa kau tahu siapa mantan yeojachingunya Donghae?" tanyanya lagi, setelah ia mencoba memelankan suaranya.

"Namanya Lee Hyukjae"

BRAAAKKK!

"Eh?" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah benda keras seperti terjatuh dengan sangat kencang membentur tembok. Membuat kedua siswi yang sedang asik bergosip ria, menolehkan kepalanya dari balik pintu keluar club paduan suara. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka melihat apa yang terdapat didalam ruang club paduan suara itu.

Seorang namja yang terengah-engah setelah melempar sebuah kursi kearah papan tulis, tatapan tajam ia arahkan kepada kedua siswi yang terperangah memandangnya dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Jangan bicara... Ketika.. Orang yang kalian bicarakan.. ADA DI BELAKANG KALIAN!" Kyuhyun tampak geram dan hendak melemparkan kembali kursi kearah dua siswi yang masih berdiri mematung-sebelum melaksakan niatnya, kedua siswi itu sudah berlari terbirit-birit(?) entah kemana.

"SIAL!" umpat Kyuhyun seraya memberantakan rambutnya-frustasi.

.

.

.

**Flashback off**

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Angin kembali berhembus, menerpa seluruh permukaan bumi..

"Apa itu menurutmu?" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Hyukjae mendongakan wajahnya menghadap Kyuhyun. Kini Kyuhyun dapat melihat wajah Hyukjae yang benar-benar sudah basah oleh airmata.

"A.. Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hyukjae seraya menghapus airmatanya dengan punggung tangannya. Kyuhyun kembali terdiam.

Dia benar-benar tidak tahu. Batin Kyuhyun.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandanganya kearah lain, memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Hyukjae. Segera ia beranjak dari tempat ia duduk tadi.

"Kau akan tahu nanti..." setelah mengatakan itu, ia pun pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae dalam keadaan bingung.

Setelah cukup lama bergulat(?) dengan pemikiranya, akhirnya Hyukjae memutuskan untuk kembali kekelas. Akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika pandangannya terusik oleh sesuatu yang mampu membuat nafasnya tercekat dan kesulitan untuk kembali bergerak-mencoba untuk kabur dari tempat itu.

Tbc

REVIEW PLEASE GOMAPTAAAA


	3. Chapter 3

Title: PRETEND  
Author: Riana Trie Edge  
Pairing: KyuHyuk, HaeHyuk,  
Kyumin, HaeMin  
cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae  
(yeoja), Lee Donghae, Lee  
Sungmin (yeoja).  
Genre: Drama, Romance, Comedy  
gaje,dll  
Rate: T+

***enjoy~***

.

.

.

SUMMARY  
/"Ayo kita berpura-pura sebagai  
sepasang kekasih!"/"apa yang  
terjadi denganku?ini hanya pura-pura! Jangan terbawa  
perasaan!"/ "aku tidak kuat lagi!  
Kita akhiri saja permainan  
dendammu ini!"/

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ HYUKJAE's POV ~**

.

.

.

Rasa ini...  
Benar-benar akan ku buang jauh-jauh dari dalam hidupku. Aku menyesal, sungguh aku menyesal telah menerimamu sebagai bagian dalam perjalanan hidupku selama ini...

Sudah hampir satu setengah tahun kita menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, dan itu karena kau yang memulai hubungan ini...

Kau, ya... Kau yang bilang padaku kalau kau mencintaiku dan ingin menjadi kekasihku... Ya, kau bilang seperti itu kepadaku.. Dan kau tahu? Aku sangat senang saat kau mau menjadikanku kekasihmu.. Sangat senang sampai ingin terbang rasanya..

Lalu saat semuanya terasa mulai merenggang, entah karena apa kau perlahan mulai menjauhiku.. Mengabaikanku seolah aku bukan siapa-siapamu..  
Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau jadi begitu, berulang kali aku berfikir.. Padahalkan kau yang dengan ketulusan hatimu mengatakan cinta padaku dan sekarang kita telah berpacaran.. Tapi kenapa kau terkesan ingin meninggalkanku?

Dan... Benar saja... Kau menghancurkan hatiku, kau mengakhirinya juga... Sakit... Ah, sakit sekali Hae... Kau memutuskan hubungan ini dengan mengatakan kalau kau bosan denganku? Hei.. Memangnya aku harus apa? Kenapa semudah itu kau bilang bosan padaku? Bukankah kau yang memintaku menjadi kekasihku? Meskipun sebenarnya aku juga ingin menjadi kekasihmu...

Rasanya sulit untuk menerima keputusanmu.. Aku bingung harus bagaimana.. Apa karena aku yeoja yang bodoh? Sehingga kau bosan padaku lalu mencampakanku? Jadi begitukah? Atau kau selama ini hanya mempermainkanku saja?

Seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu..  
Dan coba tebak apa yang aku lihat sekarang ini? Di halaman belakang sekolah yang memang cukup sepi, dan sebuah pohon besar di tengah-tengah halaman belakang sekolah... Benar-benar tempat yang pas untuk sepasang kekasih saling bercumbu, tapi kenapa harus aku yang melihat ini?

Seorang yeoja aegyeo dengan wajah memerah nikmat, seluruh kancing kemejanya yang telah terbuka-memperlihatkan tubuh bagian depannya dan pakaian dalam yang masih menutupi dadanya.. Ia mendudukan dirinya diatas pangkuan seorang namja yang masih asik menggeranjangi tubuh yeoja itu, dan memberikan tanda kepemilikan dileher yeoja itu..

"Ahhn.. Dong..Hae... Hentikaanhh~" Desah yeoja itu. Ehn... Aku tidak salah dengarkan?  
"Diamlah Sungminhh..hmpp.. Aku... Ahmmpp.. Kau menggodaku!" ucap namja itu disela-sela pekerjaanya.

Itu Donghae? Apa itu Donghae? Benarkah? Aku tidak salah lihat? Aigo, kakiku tidak bisa bergerak.. Apa yang dia lakukan dengan yeoja itu?

"Aku tidak menggodamuhh~" desah yeoja itu semakin memekik kencang saat namja itu kembali menggigit leher yeoja itu. Entah kenapa mataku mulai terasa panas dan semakin buram. Apa benar itu Donghae? Kenapa... Kenapa semudah itu? Dan kenapa secepat itu dia bisa berpaling dariku?

"Sebulan kita menjalin hubungan diam-diam, hmpp... Akhirnya aku bisa menikmati dirimu chagi~" ucap namja itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, tangan namja itu beralih dari pinggang yeoja itu menuju tali pakaian dalam yeoja itu...

Ah.. Sakit... Aku tidak salah dengarkan? Apa maksud dari kata-katanya itu? Jadi.. Jadi selama ini?

"Jangan dilihat..." tiba-tiba seseorang menutup mataku dengan telapak tanganku, dan di saat bersamaan airmataku mulai mengalir membasahi pipiku.

"Hyukjae... Kau tidak perlu terus berdiri disini dan melihat hal yang menjijikan seperti itu! Kenapa kau tidak segera pergi?!" ucapnya di telingaku, dapat kurasakan hembusan nafasnya menerpa telingaku lembut. Aku tahu siapa orang yang menutup mataku, dan perlahan memelukku dari belakang. Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari namja yang berada dibelakangku, pikiranku kalut... Aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi...

Akhirnya ia pun terdiam, akan tetapi aku masih bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya diceluk leherku..

"Pletaaakk" sebuah benda terdengar seperti dilemparkan oleh seseorang, disaat bersamaan.. Namja yang sedari tadi menutup mataku, perlahan menarik lenganku dan berlari menuju pohon besar-tempat dimana aku dan namja ini duduk tadi. Lalu memelukku dengan erat.

"SIAPA ITU?!" teriak Donghae ketika ia mendengar suara benda jatuh tadi. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sengaja melakukanya, dia yang menendang sebuah batu dan membuatnya menimbulkan suara gaduh?

"Sebaiknya kita pindah ketempat lain saja" ucap yeoja itu. Dan dapat kurasakan mereka telah pergi, meninggalkan halaman belakang sekolah.

Kakiku lemas... Rasanya seperti habis dilindas truk aspal. Tidak seharusnya aku melihat itu.. Tidak seharusnya aku menerima luka yang dapat menodai hatiku...

"Hyukjae..."

"Kyu~... A, aku.."

.

.

.

"Aku membencinya... Jinjja, aku benar-benar membencinya! Tapi bagaimana cara membencinya? Tidak-tidak! Aku sudah membencinya sekarang! Dasar-"

"Berhentilah! Jangan berbicara sendiri seperti wanita stress yang ditinggalkan oleh kekasihnya!" potong Kyuhyun kesal, ketika Hyukjae terus saja menggumamkan kata-kata yang sama sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berdiam diri diatap sekolah. Bergelut dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Wanita itu-" Kyuhyun menghentikan perkataanya. Hyukjae yang terduduk disamping Kyuhyun, perlahan menoleh menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata sembabnya. Memandang Kyuhyun penuh tanya.

'wanita itu-? Apa?'

"Wanita yang kau lihat tadi adalah mantan-yeojachinguku...Wanita yang kau lihat sedang bercumbu dengan laki-laki itu adalah-mantan yeojachinguku..." lanjut Kyuhyun setelah ia menghela nafas panjang. Lalu mengalihkan pandanganya dan menatap kedua iris indah Hyukjae dengan tatapan sendu.

Hyukjae terdiam, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya-berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi. Tanpa ia sadari, setetes airmata lolos membasahi pipinya.

"A.. Apa yang telah kau ketahui? Kau mengetahui se- sesuatukan? Huks..." tanya Hyukjae disela-sela menahan tangisnya, meskipun sebuah isakan lolos dari bibirnya. Kyuhyun terdiam, dan entah apa yang terjadi dengan tubuh Kyuhyun. Tangannya perlahan dia arahkan menuju pipi Hyukjae, kemudian mengusap pipi Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"Mereka...Hn...Seperti yang kau dengar tadi...Seperti yang tadi namja itu katakan..  
Mereka menjalani hubungan gelap ketika mereka masih berstatus kekasih kita.. Sejak awal aku tahu dengan apa yang mereka lakukan... Sungmin yang mengatakanya sendiri-tanpa aku tahu ia berselingkuh dengan siapa... Dan kini aku sudah melihat namja itu. Dia adalah ketua club dance-Lee Donghae... Mantan namjachingumu.." jelas Kyuhyun lirih.

Hyukjae terdiam- mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat, matanya tampak berkaca-kaca mendengar penjelasan dari Kyuhyun. Perlahan ia menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya, lalu meremas kemeja seragamnya hingga kusut.

"A-aish, sakit sekali disini! Hiks, aku... Lalu aku bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa membencinya! I-ini terlalu menyakitkan..hiks.. Bahkan dia tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti tadi kepadaku?! Ja, jadi selama ini dia berseling..hiks..kuh? Kenapa? Kenapa! Kalau tidak mencintaiku kenapa tidak bilang! Kenapa Lee Donghae?! Kenapa kau mengatakan cinta padaku? Apa itu hanya main-main bagimu?! Hiks, hiks, aaarrgghhhh...! ini sakit Kyu~ dia jahat sekali! Hiks.. Donghae~" tangis Hyukjaepun pecah.

Ia menjerit dan terus memukuli dada kirinya dengan kencang. Berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit didadanya-meski dengan cara yang membuat dadanya semakin sakit.

Kyuhyun terdiam, entah kenapa hatinya terasa sangat sakit-lebih sakit dari yang Sungmin lakukan terhadapnya. Hatinya sakit melihat yeoja yang berada disampingnya meraung-raung pilu, menangis dan terus memukul dada kirinya dengan keras. Rasanya ingin sekali menghentikan tangisan Hyukjae, tapi dengan cara apa? Ia sungguh tidak suka melihat Hyukjae terus menangisi namja bajingan itu-yang telah melukai perasaan yeoja lembut dihadapanya ini.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, akhirnya Kyuhyun meraih pergelangan tangan Hyukjae yang terus di gunakan untuk memukul dadanya.

"Hentikan! Jangan lukai dirimu hanya karena namja brengsek itu, Hyukie!" entah sadar atau tidak, Kyuhyun memanggil nama Hyukjae dengan panggilan manis-bahkan tidak pernah seorangpun yang memanggil Hyukjae seperti itu-Donghae saja tidak pernah.

Dan karena itu pula, akhirnya tangis Hyukjaepun mereda.  
Ia membuka matanya-yang sejak tadi terpejam karena menangis. Hyukjae terkejut ketika Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan panggilan semanis itu. Terasa sangat aneh, padahal mereka baru seminggu saling kenal.

Hyukjae menoleh menatap Kyuhyun, dengan airmata yang masih menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Uljima ne? Kau tidak boleh menangis seperti itu... Jangan menangisi namja brengsek itu ne?!" ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Hyukjae kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Tapi Ky-" belum sempat melanjutkan perkataanya. Tanpa diduga, Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Hyukjae. Lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir plum milik Hyukjae.

Hyukjae terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Kyuhyun-pasalnya ini adalah ciuman pertama Hyukjae-bahkan Donghae tidak pernah menciumnya.

Sontak Hyukjae mendorong dada Kyuhyun dengan kencang-hingga membuat tubuh namja dihadapanya terjungkal kebelakang. Hyukjae segera berdiri, lalu mengusap bibirnya kasar. Airmata kembali membanjiri pipi tirusnya.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan? Bo-BODOH?!" pekik Hyukjae kesal. Kemudian ia membalikan tubuhnya, lalu berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun di atap sekolah dalam keadaan yang sama terkejutnya dengan Hyukjae.

"Ke-kenapa aku menciumnya?"

tbccc REVIEW PLEASEEE GOMAWOO


	4. Info

annyeoonnngg chinguyaaaa sekedar info, untuk chapter berikut dan berikutnyaa kemungkinan besar akan di lanjutkan di akun facebook ku... bagi yang mau berteman silahkan add Riana Trie Novita... di karenakan ga memungkinkan untuk sering kewarnet, jadi silahkan liat kelanjutan ff2ku di fb gomawo yang udah ngereview ff2ku~~


End file.
